Dark Wish
by Lee Hyun Ri
Summary: 'Asal kau tahu saja, Lee Sungmin… segala yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar…' / KYUMIN FICT! / Warning : GS! / JOYER? Let's RnR... / DLDR.. No Siders Juseyo! CH. 3A UP! KEEP CALM AND ALWAYS LOVE & SUPPORT KYUMIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Lee Hyun Ri presented © 2013**

**.**

**Title : Dark Wish**

**.**

**Super Junior's Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun [KyuMin] as Main Cast**

**.**

**Support casts : Super Junior's Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, f(x)'s Victoria and others.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ****Urban Legend Jepang**** dan Korean Horror Movie : **_**Wishing Stairs**_**. Chara in this fict is not mine. But all plot is totally ****Mine****!**

**.**

**Warning : GS for Uke | OOC | Bad Diction | Bad EYD | Typo (es) **

**.**

**This is just fict. If u don't Like it, Just don't Read!**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Siders, n No Copast or Plagiat please!**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**| Sungmin's PoV |**

"Kim Kibum, selamat. Lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai sempurna."

Suara sorak-sorai serta tepuk tangan di kelas ini semakin membuatku kesal. Terlebih lagi saat ku lihat _yeoja_ sok baik bernama Kibum itu tersenyum dan maju ke depan kelas seraya mengambil hasil test minggu lalu dari Park _Seonsaengnim_. Selalu seperti ini. Para guru selalu menyanjungnya, bahkan temna-temanku seolah memujanya. Cih, dia tidaklah sesempurna itu. Bagiku dia tidaklah lebih dari anak seorang wanita yang membuat rumah tangga orangtuaku hancur. Dia perebut semua kehidupan sempurnaku.

Kim Kibum, anak dari _yeoja_ yang paling ku benci –Leeteuk. Karena kehadiran Leeteuk rumah tangga kedua orangtuaku hancur dan mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Kini ayahku dan ibunya telah resmi menikah. Dengan kata lain, aku dan Kibum sekarang adalah saudara tiri. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, kini ia tinggal bersama kami –aku dan ayahku- di rumah kami. Otomatis setiap hari aku selalu melihat wajahnya yang memuakkan itu.

**| Sungmin's PoV End |**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Sungmin tampak menatap kagum pada sosok pemuda yang tengah men-_dribble _bola menuju ring. Pemuda itu telah menyita perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah ini. Choi Siwon. Dengan wajah kelewat tampan, tubuh atletis, dan prestasi akademik yang diatas rata-rata, _yeoja_ mana yang tak akan terpikat padanya?

PUK

"Min…"

"_Omo_! Kyu! Kau mengagetkanku! Dasar menyebalkan, kau menggangguku saja!" dengus Sungmin seraya menatap lagi sosok tampan yang kini tengah di kerubungi fans-nya. Sepertinya permainan tadi telah usai.

Kyuhyun tampak menatap Sungmin sendu. Pemuda itu, Cho Kyuhyun, adalah sahabat Sungmin sedari dulu walaupun mereka tak sekelas. Sungmin begitu bergantung pada Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun pun tahu segala hal tentang Sungmin. Namun lain Kyuhyun, lain pula Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun tahu segala hal tentang Sungmin, termasuk ketertarikan Sungmin pada Siwon. Sungmin justru tak mengetahui atau bahkan tidak peka, bahwa _namja _yang selalu setia menjadi sandarannya ini sudah sejak lama memendam perasaan padanya.

"Kau menatapnya sembunyi-sembunyi lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan nada cemburunya. Ingat, Sungmin hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sahabat. Tidak lebih. Hal itu 'lah yang selalu di tekankan Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_… bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar menyukainya…" lirih Sungmin namun tak melepaskan pandangannya sedetikpun pada sosok Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengatakan langsung padanya. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanmu kalau kau terus bersembunyi dan menatapnya dari jauh seperti ini," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kau benar, Kyu. Aku rasa aku memang harus menyatakannya duluan. Aku akan mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat," ujar Sungmin antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Kyuhyun kini memandangnya pedih.

"La.. Lalu kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Setidaknya melihat Sungmin senang sudah cukup baginya.

"Yang pasti bukan sekarang. Aku masih butuh waktu…"

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Suasana di ruang makan keluarga Lee tampak ceria. Sedari tadi Kangin tak hentinya bercerita tentang hal apapun yang menurutnya lucu. Kibum dan Leeteuk pun sesekali tertawa dan menimpali ucapan Kangin. Hanya Sungmin yang tampak acuh dengan suasana itu. Jujur saja, ia begitu membenci acara makan malam ini.

"Kibum-_ah_… _Appa _dengar, lagi-lagi kau mendapat nilai sempurna, ya?" ujar Kangin tiba-tiba. Kibum yang di tanya pun tampak tersenyum sopan seraya mengangguk.

"_Ne, Appa_…"

"Wah, hebat sekali… Sungmin-_ah_, cobalah sekali-sekali kau belajar dengan Kibum. _Appa_ dengar nilaimu akhir-akhir ini menurun…" ujar Kangin pada Sungmin. Sungmin meremas pelan ujung bajunya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba bersabar, bahkan kali ini _Appa_-nya pun lebih menyayangi Kibum di banding dirinya?

Kibum tampak menatap Sungmin tak enak. Sebenarnya selama ini Kibum sadar kalau Sungmin sama sekali tak menyukainya. Berulang kali Kibum mencoba mendekati Sungmin. Namun setiap ia mencoba bersikap ramah pada Sungmin saat itu pula Sungmin semakin menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Kibum.

"Sungmin juga hebat, kok, _Appa_… Dia juara satu lomba menyanyi minggu lalu," ujar Kibum berusaha merendah. Namun sekali lagi, Sungmin enggan membuka suaranya.

"Benarkah? Tapi tetap saja, dalam bidang pelajaran kau harus bisa sepintar Kibum, Min-_ah_…"

BRAK

"Aku selesai," Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan makanannya pun belum habis. Namun ucapan _Appa_-nya benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati, _'Oh, terus saja bandingkan aku dengan Kibum-si-sempurna itu.'_

.

.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin, Leeteuk tampak menatap Kangin seraya berdecak kesal, "Seharusnya kau tak mengatakan hal seperti itu, Kangin-_ah_… Di banding-bandingkan itu jelas menyakitkan," ujar Leeteuk. Kangin tampak terdiam menyadari kesalahannya tadi.

"_Umma_ benar, _Appa_… Seharusnya _Appa_ tak membandingkannya denganku. Dia punya kelebihan sendiri," ujar Kibum semakin membuat Kangin merasa bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar _Appa_ yang buruk…"

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Pagi ini suasana kelas Sungmin tampak hening. Mereka semua tampak berdebar menunggu pengumuman kenaikan kelas –yang biasanya akan di umumkan melalui layar LCD yang terpasang di lorong utama.

DUK

Hampir saja Kibum terpental dari kursinya saat tiba-tiba sesosok _yeoja _aneh menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Yeoja_ itu memegang sebuah boneka –mirip boneka voodoo. _Yeoja_ cantik namun terkenal aneh itu tampak semakin menatap Kibum lekat. Membuat Kibum bergidik.

"Song Qian… a-apa yang kau lakukan? Bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau… kau membuatku takut," ujar Kibum. Perlahan _yeoja_ bernama Song Qian itu mulai mundur, namun tatapannya belum lepas dari Kibum.

"Kibum-_ssi,_ selamat…" ujar Song Qian tiba-tiba. Kibum berkerut bingung. Apa-apaan _yeoja_ aneh ini? Selama ini dari yang Kibum tahu, Song Qian memang terkenal dengan sifat anehnya. Ia sering tiba-tiba meramal siswa di sekolah ini. Tak jarang ia menjerit-jerit sendiri dan mengatakan ada hantu di sekolah ini, segala hal yang ada pada Song Qian selalu saja berbau mistis. Maka dari itu sebisa mungkin para siswa menghindar darinya. Namun entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Song Qian menghampiri Kibum.

"Se-selamat untuk apa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Tentu saja karena kau akan menjadi juara kelas. Bahkan kau akan bertemu jodohmu hari ini," ujar Song Qian dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Seisi kelas –termasuk Sungmin- tampak menatap adegan antara Kibum-Song Qian itu dengan tatapan aneh. Lagi-lagi Song Qian mulai beraksi. Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran seisi kelas saat ini.

"Hey! Pengumuman sudah keluar!" teriak salah seorang siswa. Sontak seluruh siswa yang berada di dalam kelas, berbondong-bondong berlari menuju lobi utama.

.

.

Layar itu tampak bergantian menampilan daftar urutan peringkat di tiap kelas. Sekarang giliran kelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum puas, namanya jelas berada di urutan pertama –seperti biasa. Tak lama kemudian siswa dari kelas Sungmin tampak berbondong menuju layar.

Setelah kelas Kyuhyun, kini tiba giliran kelas Sungmin. Sungmin tampak harap-harap cemas, sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak menatap lekat layar dihadapannya.

"Wahh… Selamat, Kibum-_ah_… kau peringkat pertama!"

Suara pekikan salah seorang teman mereka sontak membuat Sungmin menatap lekat layar tersebut melupakan rasa gugupnya. Ternyata benar, nama Kibum berada di urutan teratas. Sungmin mendengus kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia harus puas berada di posisi kedua. Entah kenapa semenjak kehadiran Kibum sebagai murid bari pada saat semester lalu, Sungmin selalu kalah darinya. Padahal sejak kelas sepuluh, Sungmin 'lah pemegang predikat juara pertama. Namun untuk semester ini sepertinya ia harus pasrah dengan tempat kedua.

Sungmin bergegas beranjak dari sana, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini, _'Hanya peringkat dua? Kenapa aku harus terus-terusan di nomor duakan?'_

"Wah, Kibum hebat sekali, ya? Dia siswa baru tapi sudah bisa meraih peringkat pertama," ujar Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin meremas tangannya kesal. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun memuji Kibum? Namun Kyuhyun tersadar kalau Sungmin kini terlihat murung.

"Min… kau kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Kau peringkat dua," ujar Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Kyu… apa aku akan selalu jadi nomor dua?" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

'_Tidak, Min… Kau selalu jadi yang pertama bagiku,'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ya, hanya dalam hati 'lah ia berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa jadi mudah putus asa begini? Apa kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda. Berhasil, Sungmin sedikit tersenyum. Ya, hanya Kyuhyun 'lah yang bisa menghiburnya.

Namun tiba-tiba kerumunan siswa semakin riuh, "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pada siswa yang lewat di dekatnya.

"Choi Siwon akan menyatakan cintanya pada Kim Kibum," ujar siswa itu kemudian berlalu dari sana. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin ragu. Wajah Sungmin semakin murung. Sudah jelas. Hari ini peringkat pertama yang biasa Sungmin pegang telah beralih ke tangan Kibum. Dan sekarang _namja_ yang Sungmin sukai pun, ternyata menyukai Kibum.

Rasa sakit itu tergambar jelas di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya.

.

.

"Kibum-_ah_, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi _yeojachingu_-ku?" tanya Siwon di tengah-tengah kerumunan siswa itu. Sorak sorai para siswa tampak mendukung Siwon. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mendukung agar Kibum menerima Siwon.

"_Ne_.. aku mau…" ujar Kibum malu-malu. Sontak Siwon memeluk Kibum erat diiringi tepuk tangan dan ucapan menggoda para siswa yang menyaksikan mereka.

.

.

TES

Sungmin benar-benar merasa tak kuat lagi. Bergegas ia berlari dari sana. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Rasa bencinya pada Kibum kian memuncak saat ini. Teriakkan Kyuhyun pun tak di pedulikannya.

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada satu cara untuk mewujudkan keinginanmu sekalipun keinginan itu tak masuk akal," suara lembut namun datar Song Qian sontak membuat Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri. Bahkan telepon dari Kyuhyun pun tak ia angkat. Namun sekarang kenapa malah ada Song Qian disini? Membuat merinding saja.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sungmin was-was.

"Aku suka disini. Mereka ramah-ramah," ujar Song Qian. Sungmin menatap sekitarnya yang sunyi. 'Mereka' siapa yang di maksud Song Qian? Disini hanya ada pohon-pohon pinus. Setahu Sungmin tempat ini bahkan jarang di kunjungi orang lain karena letaknya yang ada di belakang sekolah –yang menurut sebagian orang- seram.

"Maksudmu… 'mereka' siapa?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

"Tentu saja penghuni disini. Mereka semua ramah-ramah," ujar Song Qian lagi. Sungmin seketika merasa tengkuknya merinding. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa. Bukankah jika bersama Song Qian memang seperti ini?

"Maksudmu dengan 'ada satu cara untuk mewujudkan keinginan' itu apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Kau lihat tangga disana?" tanya Song Qian seraya menunjuk tangga yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Tangga itu menuju sebuah bukit. Di bukit itu tampaknya ada sebuah kuburan tunggal yang di naungi sebuah pohon besar. Sungmin baru menyadari ada sebuah makam disana. Seketika ia merasa gemetar.

"Kau tenang saja. Sudah ku bilang mereka baik. Mereka tak akan mengganggumu jika tidak di ganggu," ujar Song Qian. Sungmin tampak mengangguk paham.

"Nah, kembali lagi ke tangga. Apa kau sudah pernah dengar tentang 'Tangga Harapan'?" tanya Song Qian. Sungmin tampak mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tangga harapan? Terdengar tak masuk akal.

"Memang tak masuk akal! Tapi itu nyata," ujar Song Qian. Matanya menerawang menatap tangga tua tersebut.

"Jumlah anak tangga disana ada duapuluh sembilan. Tapi jika kau percaya dan yakin kalau kata-kataku ini bisa terjadi, lalu kau menaiki tangga tersebut sambil menghitungnya satu persatu kau akan menemukan anak tangga ke tiga puluh. Jika kau bisa menemukan anak tangga ke tiga puluh, maka harapanmu akan terkabul. Apapun itu," ujar Song Qian.

Sungmin tampak menatap Song Qian ragu. Jujur saja ia tak percaya, namun… sepertinya rasa irinya yang begitu besar pada Kibum, telah menutup akal sehatnya. Apa pun caranya, ia harus bisa mengambil semua yang telah Kibum ambil darinya, prestasinya, ayahnya, keluarganya, dan… Choi Siwon.

"Apa anak tangga ke tiga puluh akan langsung muncul setiap kali kita mencoba?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku beri tahu padamu. Cobalah menghitung anak tangga saat malam hari pukul dua belas malam. Tepat saat bulan purnama. Jika kau beruntung, maka anak tangga disana akan berjumlah tiga puluh," jelas Song Qian. Sungmin tampak mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat mencobanya, Sungmin_-ssi_?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin saja. Apa permohonan tentang cinta juga bisa terkabul?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Tapi… untuk apa kau memohon tentang cinta? _Namja_-mu 'kan sudah kau dapatkan," Sungmin tampak menatap Song Qian bingung. Sudah dapat apanya? Yang benar sudah di ambil Kibum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, _namja_ yang selalu bersamamu itu," ujar Qian.

"Ah… Kyuhyun… dia hanya sahabatku. _Namja_ yang aku sukai bukan dia…"

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali. Dia _namja_ yang menarik," ujar Song Qian.

"Hey, apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin geli. Sungguh di luar dugaan jika benar _yeoja_ seaneh Song Qian bisa menyukai _namja_. Terlebih lagi jika _namja_ itu Kyuhyun.

"Dia pemuda yang baik. Tapi dia sudah menyukai _yeoja _lain," ujar Song Qian.

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita padaku, ya? Kau tahu siapa yang dia sukai?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Song Qian tampak menatap Sungmin penuh arti.

"Dia menyukai _yeoja_ yang tidak peka. _Yeoja_ yang tak pernah menyadari perasaan tulusnya."

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

'_Asal kau tahu saja Sungmin-ah… segala yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar…'_

Kata-kata Song Qian terus berputar di benaknya. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, sungguh sayang jika ia harus kembali pulang. Ya, Sungmin benar-benar menganggap kata-kata Song Qian serius.

Malam ini kebetulan sekali adalah bulan purnama, tepat jam dua belas malam, ia berdiri di depan anak tangga di belakang sekolahnya ini. Angin terasa bertiup semakin kencang, menerbangkan helai demi helai dedaunan disana. Bulan bersinar semakin terang menambah suasana semakin mencekam. Sesekali terdengar suara lolongan anjing di kejauhan.

Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya dan berjalan mendekati tangga tersebut. Dengan berdebar ia mulai meyakinkan dirinya kalau anak tangga ke tiga puluh itu benar-benar ada.

'_Ucapkan keinginanmu di dalam hati sekuat mungkin'_

Sungmin mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga pertama…

1

Wuuzzz

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Jujur saja jika mau menuruti kata hatinya Sungmin sudah akan berlari pulang saat ini, namun lagi-lagi ia teringat kata-kata Song Qian,

'_Jika kau sudah berada di anak tangga tersebut, jangan coba-coba untuk berhenti. Kau harus melanjutkannya hingga selesai atau nyawamu yang akan jadi taruhannya.'_

Sungmin kembali melangkah ke anak tangga berikutnya sambil terus berhitung. Hatinya menggumamkan keinginannya tanpa terputus.

Berkali-kali Sungmin merasa ada sosok yang mengawasinya. Namun egonya sudah terlanjur mendominasi. Tinggal sedikit lagi maka keinginannya akan terkabul.

.

.

27

28

Jantung Sungmin mulai berdegub cepat. Sudah hampir anak tangga terakhir. Apakah anak tangga ke tiga puluh itu benar-benar ada?

29

Sungmin merasakan napasnya tercekat. Ia telah menginjak anak tangga ke duapuluh sembilan, dan dihadapannya kini masih ada satu anak tangga lagi. Anak tangga yang tak pernah ada sebelumnya.

30

Wuzzz

Angin bertiup semakin kencang. Bahkan lebih kencang dari tadi. Daun-daun tampak berguguran dan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya seperti akan tumbang. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar hebat.

'_Jika kau sudah mencapai anak tangga ke tiga puluh, teriakan keinginanmu sekuat mungkin dari atas sana, lalu segeralah pulang dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang.'_

"AKU INGIN KEMBALI MENJADI PERINGKAT PERTAMA DI KELAS DAN MENGALAHKAN KIM KIBUM DALAM SETIAP PELAJARAN!"

Teriak Sungmin sekeras mungkin, sesaat setelah mengucapkan keinginannya bergegas Sungmin berlari menuruni anak tangga disana tanpa menghiraukan apa pun terjadi di belakangnya.

Jelas sekali kalau Sungmin mendengar suara tawa seorang wanita di iringi jeritan melengking. Samar-samar suara tangisan juga mulai mendominasi. Sungmin berlari mempercepat langkahnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu.

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Sungmin berangkat sekolah dengan tergesa. Ia ingin membuktikan apakah permohonannya benar-benar terkabul. Tanpa mempedulikan penghuni rumah lainnya yang tampak masih baru bersiap-siap, Sungmin bergegas berlari keluar rumah. Hari ini dia ada test dan ia sama sekali belum belajar. Semoga saja permohonannya semalam terkabul, sehingga tanpa perlu belajar pun ia bisa mengalahkan Kibum.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

Jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat, bagaimana hasil test-nya hari ini?

"Selamat. Kau meraih nilai tertinggi," Sungmin tampak membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi… permohonannya benar-benar terkabul? Sungmin tampak tersenyum cerah. Ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya tampak semakin membuatnya memekik senang dalam hati.

"Kim Kibum…"

"Nilaimu benar-benar turun. Apa kau tidak belajar semalam? Kalau begini terus, predikatmu sebagai peringkat satu bisa jatuh…" ujar Jung _Seonsaengnim_ menasehati Kibum. Kibum tampak menunduk dalam dan sesekali mengangguk. Setelah itu ia kembali menuju bangkunya.

Sungmin tampak tersenyum puas. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat orang yang kau benci mengalami kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami.

Namun tanpa siapapun sadari –termasuk Sungmin. Sosok Kibum kini tampak semakin memucat. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu meringis seperti menahan sakit. Wajah seputih salju itu kini tampak benar-benar memutih.

.

.

'_Asal kau tahu saja… segala yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Ada harga yang harus kau bayar…'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Junior's Horror Fiction**

**.**

**Presented by © Lee Hyun Ri**

**.**

**Title : Dark Wish**

**.**

**Super Junior's Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun [KyuMin] as Main Cast**

**.**

**Support casts : Super Junior's Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, f(x)'s Victoria and others.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ****Urban Legend Jepang**** dan Korean Horror Movie : **_**Wishing Stairs**_**. Chara in this fict is not mine. But all plot is totally ****Mine****!**

**.**

**Warning : GS for Uke | OOC | Bad Diction | Bad EYD | Typo (es) **

**.**

**This is just fict. If u don't Like it, Just don't Read!**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Siders, n No Copast or Plagiat please!**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin semakin sering tersenyum. Akhirnya hal yang paling ia inginkan tercapai juga. Ya, mengalahkan Kim Kibum. Dan sekarang semua perhatian teman-temannya serta sanjungan para guru kembali lagi berbalik padanya.

"Min, kau terlihat bahagia akhir-akhir ini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeruput minumannya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun selalu menyambangi Sungmin dan mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Tentu, Kyu… ah, aku rasa aku harus berterimakasih pada Qian. Sarannya benar-benar manjur," ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun senang melihat Sungmin sudah tak murung lagi. Tapi ada yang aneh… setahunya, yang bernama Qian hanya satu. Hanya Song Qian yang super aneh dan mistis itu. Sejak kapan Sungmin bergaul dengan Qian?

"Min… apa yang kau maksud Qian… Song Qian yang aneh itu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Ia hanya berharap bukan Song Qian yang itu yang Sungmin maksud.

"Ck, jangan begitu. Qian itu baik. Dan… aku rasa… dia menyukaimu…" ujar Sungminn seraya terkikik. Kyuhyun tampak memandang Sungmin horror. Di sukai Song Qian? Yang benar saja. Tidak. Terimakasih.

SRAT

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sontak memandang sosok yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di samping Sungmin. Sungmin tampak tersenyum sumringah menatap sosok itu, namun berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun justru memilih membuang jauh-jauh pandangannya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Qiannie…" pekik Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sungmin berteman dengan _yeoja_ 'kelewat normal' seperti Qian.

"Hay, Sungmin-_ssi_… kau terlihat senang hari ini. Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat apa yang kau mau," ujar Qian –seperti biasa- dengan tatapan kosongnya. _Yeoja_ itu tampak memakan pelan makanannya tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Sepertinya saranmu itu benar-benar manjur," ujar Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun tampak mengernyit heran. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan dua _yeoja_ berbeda kehidupan itu? kenapa tampaknya mereka akrab sekali?

"Kau… Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_…"

"Uhuk..uhuk.." seketika Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya saat tiba-tiba saja Song Qian menyebut namanya. Oh, ayolah… ini bukan pertanda bagus. Siapapun akan lebih memilih untuk menghindari Song Qian. Ya, semuanya –kecuali Sungmin.

"Kau pemuda yang baik… Tapi kau malang sekali, aku kasihan padamu," ujar Song Qian lagi-lagi sukses membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Apa penyakit 'meramal dadakan' Song Qian kambuh lagi?

"_Ya_! Apa maksudmu?!" ujar Kyuhyun tak terima. Namun Song Qian hanya menatapnya datar.

"Malang sekali… Bahkan orang yang kau cintai sama sekali tak menatapmu. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau bertahan seperti itu…" ujar Song Qian lamat-lamat. Kyuhyun tampak membelalakan kedua matanya. Apa-apaan ini? Tahu dari mana Song Qian tentang rahasianya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia pendam? Ia yakin tak seorang pun tahu tentang perasaannya ini pada Sungmin, termasuk ibunya sendiri.

"_Omo_… Kyuhyun-_ah_… benarkah itu? kau menyukai seseorang? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita padaku? Siapa dia? Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya," ujar Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Song Qian juga tampak menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Namun dalam konteks yang berbeda. Jika Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun prihatin karena '_yeoja_-yang-ia-tidak-tahu-siapa' itu mengabaikan Kyuhyun, Song Qian justru menatap kasihan pada Kyuhyun karena orang yang Kyuhyun sukai –Sungmin- masih juga tak sadar siapa yang di maksud.

"Su-sudahlah, Min. kenapa kau jadi mendengarkan kata-kata Song Qian? Dia hanya sok tahu. Aku tidak sedang menyukai siapa-siapa, kok," ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru. Kyuhyun benar-benar jengah berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa Qian tidak pergi-pergi, sih?

.

.

"_Chagi_… kau kenapa pucat begitu, eoh?" suara itu, sontak membuat Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pasangan Siwon dan Kibum yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki kantin. Pasangan yang di juluki _'perfect couple'_ itu terlihat berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduk Sungmin, Kyuhyun, dan Qian.

Kyuhyun bergegas beralih menatap Sungmin. Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sungmin kini tengah menatap murung adegan mesra Siwon dan Kibum yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya pelan. Jujur saja, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sungmin yang seperti ini.

.

.

Kembali ke pasangan Siwon dan Kibum. Siwon tampak menatap wajah Kibum khawatir. Pasalnya sejak pagi tadi, Kibum terlihat seperti orang yang menahan sakit. Sesekali _yeoja_ itu meringis memegangi kepalanya. Wajahnya pun kian pucat. Tak ayal Siwon menjadi panik.

"_Gwaenchana_, Won-_ah_… ini hanya sakit kepala biasa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri," ujar Kibum berusaha menenangkan.

TES

Siwon tampak membelalakan matanya kaget. Dari hidung Kibum mengucur setetes darah segar.

"_Omo_! Kau mimisan! Apanya yang baik-baik saja, hah?" ujar Siwon semakin panik. bergegas ia menggamit lengan Kibum. Namun belum sempat Kibum beranjak dari tempatnya…

BRUG

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kibum ambruk, beruntung refleks Siwon bagus. Dengan Sigap di gendongnya Kibum menjauh dari padatnya suasana kantin. Sepeninggal Siwon dan Kibum, para siswa yang sejak tadi melihat kejadian tersebut tampak saling bergosip heboh.

.

.

"Kasihan Kibum-_ssi_. Dia harus menanggung akibat dari kesalahan yang tidak di perbuatnya," ujar Song Qian tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang tampak tak mengerti dengan segala ucapan Qian memilih mengacuhkan gadis itu dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Sementara itu Sungmin tampak berusaha meredam perasaan cemburunya. Perasaannya begitu sakit saat melihat Siwon menggendong tubuh Kibum tadi. Apa hanya ada Kibum di mata Siwon?

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Aku pulang…"

Sungmin memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee dengan perasaan gusar. Ia benci keadaan rumah sekarang. Rumah ini –lebih tepatnya- penghuni rumah ini sekarang sudah tak seperti dulu lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat saat-saat dimana ibunya dan ayahnya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja –sebelum muncul sosok Leeteuk. Dulu setiap dia pulang, dengan rutin ibunya akan menjawab salamnya. Bahkan ayahnya pun –ketika tidak sedang bekerja- akan menghampirinya dan memeluknya hangat.

Namun sekarang?

"Kibum-_ah_… kau kenapa, _chagi_?"

Sungmin mendengus kasar. _See_, lagi-lagi Kibum. Ayahnya berubah. Bahkan hanya sekedar menjawab salamnya pun sudah tak pernah lagi. Ah, ingin rasanya ia merebut kembali perhatian ayahnya dari kedua wanita pengganggu itu.

Merebut… ayahnya?

Seketika Sungmin teringat akan anak tangga di belakang sekolah. Tangga harapan!

'_Apa aku harus melakukan ini lagi?'_

Sejujurnya Sungmin cukup ragu melakukannya. Mengingat suara-suara aneh serta kejadian-kejadian mistis malam itu saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana kalau harus melakukannya lagi?

"Sungmin-_ah_? kau sudah pulang?"

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia baru tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sosok Leeteuk tampak tersenyum menghampirinya. Sungmin melengos tak suka, lagi-lagi _yeoja_ itu mencoba sok akrab dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Lee Sungmin! tak bisakah kau mencoba bersikap sopan pada _Umma_-mu?" Sungmin mengumpat lirih. Huh, sejak kapan Kangin berada disana? Kangin tampak berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Leeteuk.

"Siapa yang _Appa_ maksud sebagai _Umma_-ku? Dia?" tanya Sungmin seraya menunjuk tak sopan kearah Leeteuk.

"Jaga sikapmu Lee Sungmin!"

"Bahkan sekarang _Appa_ lebih memilih istri baru _Appa _di banding aku! _Appa_ sudah tak menyayangiku lagi, 'kan? Begitu 'kan?"

PLAK

Leeteuk tampak tercengang menatap Kangin. Kangin sendiri tampak menyesal telah terbawa emosi tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia menampar putrinya sendiri? Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di hati Kangin, terlebih saat ia menatap Sungmin yang kini juga membalas menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Sungmin bergegas berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_… maafkan _Appa_," lirih Kangin, yang tak mungkin bisa di dengar oleh Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Ini sudah pukul sebelas malam. Namun tak juga Sungmin mampu memejamkan matanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyanyikan lagu untuknya –lewat telepon- tampaknya sudah terlelap, karena tak ada lagi suara dari seberang sana.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Entah kenapa perasaan ingin kembali memohon pada tangga harapan itu kembali mengusik benaknya. Hati dan pikirannya sepertinya benar-benar tergiur dengan semua harapannya yang bisa di kabulkan oleh tangga itu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Bulan purnama. Kenapa semua ini terasa begitu pas baginya? Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh, ia merasa takut jika harus kembali kesana. Namun… hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar permohonannya bisa terkabul.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap keluar rumah. Saat ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sudah pasti seluruh penghuni rumah telah tertidur. Terlebih lagi mereka semua tampak keletihan setelah mengurusi Kibum tadi siang.

Sungmin tampak mendengus tak suka saat ia mengingat sosok Kibum. Secepat kilat ia keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju area sekolahnya –belakang sekolah lebih tepatnya.

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Wuuzzz

Desau angin tiba-tiba saja semakin kencang saat Sungmin menginjakkan kakinya semakin dekat menuju tangga harapan. Suara lolongan anjing lagi-lagi mengiringi langkahnya saat mendekati tangga tersebut. Walaupun sedikit takut, Sungmin telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia harus berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau malam ini!

.

.

.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Suara-suara asing mulai mengganggunya. Entah suara apa itu. Yang pasti suara itu seolah tengah menakutinya dan membuatnya goyah. Suara-suara itu seolah ingin membuatnya agar batal melaksanakan niatnya. Mungkin suara-suara itu bisa disebut dengan… ujian?

Sungmin hampir menangis saat tepat ketika ia menginjakan kaki di tangga ke sepuluh tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan terasa mencengkeram erat pergelangan kakinya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan tersebut. Tanpa mau melirik ke bawah, bergegas Sungmin naik ke tangga-tangga berikutnya. Tepat di anak tangga ke lima belas tiba-tiba saja…

Meoonng

Seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba saja mendarat tepat di bahu Sungmin. Cakar kucing itu tampaknya melukai bahu Sungmin. Sungmin meringis menahan perih sekaligus berusaha menenangkan degub jantungnya yang sempat kaget tadi.

'_Kenapa malam ini terasa begitu sulit?'_

Sungmin meringis perih menahan rasa sakit di bahunya. Tak mau membuang waktu, bergegas Sungmin menaiki kembali anak tangga-anak tangga di depannya. Ketika ia hendak melangkah menaiki tangga ke dua puluh, tiba-tiba saja muncul dua sosok anak kecil berada di kiri-kanannya. Kedua anak kecil itu berwajah begitu pucat dan tirus, seolah tak ada darah yang mengaliri tubuh kedua anak tersebut. Sungmin terbelalak ngeri.

Belum sempat Sungmin sadar dari rasa kaget sekaligus takutnya, tiba-tiba saja kedua anak itu menarik tangannya kencang. Sungmin mendelik panik. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan tarikan kedua anak itu.

"_Noona,_ ayo temani kami main…"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Keringat dingin tampak membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia kembali pulang. Namun kata-kata Song Qian terus terngiang di benaknya. Jika ia pulang sebelum sempat menyelesaikan semua ini, maka nyawanya 'lah taruhannya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Sekali lagi ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua bocah aneh itu. Tangan kedua bocah itu terasa begitu dingin.

Sungmin merasakan kakinya melemas.

BRUG

Sungmin menangis lirih seraya menangkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya berharap kedua anak kecil itu segera pergi.

Krik krik

Cukup lama Sungmin bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu, tampaknya cara itu cukup ampuh. Terbukti kedua anak tersebut sudah tak mencengkeram tangan Sungmin lagi sekarang. Namun Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh saat ini. Ia mulai berani membuka matanya dan beralih menatap ke sekelilingnya. Hening. Kedua anak kecil tadi sudah tak ada. Berarti benar… anak kecil tadi berarti bukan manusia. Oh, jelas saja, orangtua mana yang membiarkan anak mereka berkeliaran tengah malam begini, di tempat seperti ini pula.

Sungmin mulai memberanikan diri untuk bangkit. Suasana terasa begitu hening. Namun suasana hening saat ini entah kenapa terasa begitu janggal. Bahkan suara angin pun sama sekali tak terdengar. Namun ada yang aneh disini. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tampak bergoyang sendiri. Daun-daunnya tampak berguguran. Padahal sama sekali tak ada angin.

Mencoba untuk tak mempedulikannya lagi, Sungmin bergegas melangkah ke anak tangga berikutnya. Sejauh ini belum ada keanehan lagi…

23

24

25…

"Aww…"

Sungmin mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang cukup besar. Sungmin menatap nyalang sekelilingnya. Tak ada siapapun. Lalu siapa orang iseng yang melemparinya tadi?

Sungmin beralih menatap ke bawah. Dimana benda tersebut jatuh setelah mengenainya. Sungmin memicingkan matanya mengamati benda tersebut. Seketika ia bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa, semakin di perhatikan, benda tersebut semakin mirip dengan…

"Telapak tangan manusia…"

BRUG

Sungmin jatuh terpental setelah yakin kalau benda tersebut memang telapak tangan manusia. Telapak tangan yang masih lengkap dengan kelima jarinya. Hanya saja tangan tersebut tampak seperti terpotong tepat di bagian pergelangannya. Sehingga hanya telapaknya saja 'lah yang tadi mengenai kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin meraba pelipisnya yang tadi terkena lemparan dari tangan tersebut. darah menetes dari sana. Namun Sungmin sadar, itu bukan 'lah darahnya melainkan darah yang berasal dari pergelangan tangan yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu.

Tak mau berlama-lama berada disana, bergegas Sungmin menaiki anak tangga selanjutnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai ke puncaknya. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

.

28

29

30…

Wuzzzz

"AKU INGIN APPA-KU KEMBALI KEPADAKU!"

.

.

.

.

Song Qian tampak menatap keluar jendela kamarnya khawatir. Mata rubahnya tampak menatap nanar bulan purnama yang terlihat seperti tertutup oleh awan hitam. Song Qian menghela napasnya sedih.

"Apa kau membuat permohonan lagi Sungmin-_ssi_?" gumam Song Qian bermonolog. Ia tahu, jika ada tanda seperti itu, pasti ada seseorang yang telah membuat suatu permohonan. Pantas saja sejak tadi perasaannya tidak tenang. Rupanya hal ini penyebabnya.

"Aku menyesal telah memberitahumu tentang tangga harapan itu, Sungmin_-ssi_…"

"Manusia memang akan selalu tidak puas dengan segala yang telah mereka punya…"

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Sungmin telah bersiap-siap pagi ini. Tadi, pagi-pagi buta, Kyuhyun meneleponnya dan mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama. Tak mau sahabatnya itu menunggu lama, bergegas Sungmin keluar.

Namun tatapan Sungmin terpaku pada, sosok Kibum yang tampak terduduk di kursi roda. Kibum tampak semakin kurus. Wajahnya juga kian memucat. Matanya menjadi terlihat cekung. Aura kecantikannya seakan telah menghilang entah kemana.

'_Bagaimana mungkin Siwon masih bisa bertahan dengan sosok yeoja penyakitan seperti ini?'_ batin Sungmin sinis.

Tak berapa lama, sosok Kangin dan Leeteuk tampak keluar bersamaan dari kamar mereka. Sungmin menatap bingung pada sebuah koper yang kini tengah di pegang oleh Kangin. Mau kemana mereka? Kenapa tak memberitahunya?

"Minnie… kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Kangin lembut, seolah kemarin tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Sungmin lebih memilih diam, namun matanya menatap tajam pada Kangin yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Begini, _chagi_… kau tahu 'kan kondisi Kibum kian melemah? Bahkan dokter-dokter di kota ini pun sudah angkat tangan. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyakit Kibum. Jadi… _Appa_… dan Leeteuk _Umma _berniat membawa Kibum berobat di luar kota. _Appa _janji tidak akan lama. Kau tidak apa 'kan sendirian di rumah?" jelas Kangin. Sungmin tampak menatap datar pada Kangin. Namun tak dapat di pungkiri, ada sebersit rasa iri dan kesal di hatinya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri."

"Hm, _Appa_ akan minta tolong Kyuhyun untuk menjagamu. Bagaimana?" bujuk Kangin. Berharap dapat mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"Tidak perlu. Aku berangkat sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah menungguku."

Kangin menghela napas gusar. Entah kenapa semakin hari, Sungmin semakin dingin kepadanya. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Sungmin yang ceria seperti dulu.

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Hey, Min. kenapa kau murung seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan berdua menuju sekolah. Kyuhyun sengaja tak membawa motor hari ini. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sungmin hari ini. Dan, jalan kaki merupakan pilihan yang tepat, bukan?

"Aku… Aku tak apa-apa… tak usah khawatir…" ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Ah, tak sadar 'kah Sungmin kalau senyumnya itu benar-benar berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan jantung Kyuhyun?

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Malam ini Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemani Sungmin. Setidaknya sampai Sungmin tertidur. Tak mungkin ia tega membiarkan Sungmin sendirian di rumahnya.

Kyuhyun tampak menatap fokus layar televisi di hadapannya. tak berapa lama Sungmin muncul dan bergegas mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Belum mengantuk. Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih fokus menatap tayangan di hadapannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu ini film apa, kkk~"

"Dasar bodoh!" ujar Sungmin seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan, sesaat mereka tampak tertawa bersama. Tak lama kemudian ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia baru sadar, ternyata di saat yang lain pergi meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun selalu ada di sisinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin yang tampaknya mulai nyaman bersandar di bahunya. Namun suara berita di tv sontak mengalihkan mereka dari obrolan mereka tadi.

'_Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di kawasan Incheon. Di duga kecelakaan ini di akibatkan oleh sang pengemudi yang hilang kendali akibat mengantuk. Korban di ketahui bernama Lee Youngwoon, Leeteuk, dan Kim Kibum. Korban bernama Leeteuk di nyatakan tewas di tempat. Sementara dua korban lainnya saat ini tengah di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.' _

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak tercengang menatap layar tv. Lee Youngwoon? Leeteuk? Kim Kibum?

Seketika air mata menetes di pipi Sungmin.

"Min…"

"_Andwae_… itu bohong, 'kan? Tadi pagi aku masih bertengkar dengan _Appa_, Kyu… mana mungkin itu _Appa_… hiks," Kyuhyun bergegas memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang tampak rapuh. Kejadian itu… begitu tiba-tiba… Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak menyangka… bagaimana mungkin?

Sungmin semakin terisak di pelukan Kyuhyun. beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun merasakan pelukan Sungmin melemah.

"Su- Sungmin…"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Big Thanks To ::**

**NurLarasati13 || deviyanti137 || hamano misaki || rillakyuming137 || paboGirl || SparkPumps || 137137137 || guest || maximumelf || heldamagnae || Thalia kms || Cho yooae || Vincent Brianna Cho || vhentea || arisatae || JSJW407 || carolinesp || TifyTiffanyLee.**

**.**

**.**

**Last, Review Juseyo~**


	3. Chapter 3A

**Super Junior's Horror Fiction**

**.**

**Presented by © Lee Hyun Ri**

**.**

**Title : Dark Wish**

**.**

**Super Junior's Lee Sungmin and Cho Kyuhyun [KyuMin] as Main Cast**

**.**

**Support casts : Super Junior's Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, f(x)'s Victoria and others.**

**.**

**Genre : Horror, Romance**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fict ini terinspirasi dari salah satu ****Urban Legend Jepang**** dan Korean Horror Movie : **_**Wishing Stairs**_**. Chara in this fict is not mine. But all plot is totally ****Mine****!**

**.**

**Warning : GS for Uke | OOC | Bad Diction | Bad EYD | Typo (es) **

**.**

**This is just fict. If u don't Like it, Just don't Read!**

**No Bash, No Flame, No Siders, n No Copast or Plagiat please!**

**.**

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

**-Part 3 A-**

Sungmin menatap datar _Appa_-nya yang kini tengah menangis sesenggukan di depan makam Leeteuk. Siapa sangka kejadian naas yang menimpa Kangin, Leeteuk, dan Kibum beberapa waktu lalu berakhir tragis seperti ini. Keberuntungan memang berpihak pada Kangin, ia memang selamat, hanya luka bakar yang kini ia derita. Namun siapa sangka justru Leeteuk yang harus menjadi korban. Belum lagi Kibum yang kini telah dinyatakan koma.

Melihat _Appa_-nya tersiksa seperti itu, jujur saja membuat batin Sungmin ikut tersiksa. Tapi… Bukankah ini yang ia mau? Bukankah dengan begini kasih sayang _Appa_-nya akan sepenuhnya kembali padanya? namun… kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

Sungmin memeluk _Appa_-nya erat, mencoba menguatkan sang _Appa_. Tak jauh dari Sungmin dan Kangin berada. Kyuhyun dan Song Qian juga tampak berdiri memandang mereka. Jika Kyuhyun memandang mereka dengan tatapan sendu, Song Qian justru memandang mereka dengan tatapan prihatin.

**-oOoOo-**

Ini sudah tepat sebulan semenjak kematian Leeteuk. Jujur saja Sungmin senang, karena sepenuhnya ia yang berkuasa di rumah ini. Bahkan beberapa saat lalu, ia sempat menghubungi _Umma_ kandung-nya agar mau menemaninya di rumah ini.

Bukankah ini bagus? Bisa saja 'kan orangtuanya akan rujuk lagi?

.

.

.

TING TONG

Mendengar suara bel berbunyi bergegas Sungmin berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia yakin kalau yang datang itu adalah…

"_UMMA_!"

Kangin yang mendengar pekikan Sungmin, sontak tersentak dari lamunannya. Ya, sedari tadi Kangin hanya duduk melamun. Entah kenapa semenjak kematian Leeteuk sebulan yang lalu, ia jadi lebih pendiam.

.

.

Kangin menatap tajam sosok wanita yang kini tengah di gandeng oleh Sungmin untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Wanita itu… wanita yang dulu pernah menempati ruang di hatinya. Wanita yang dulu juga pernah mencampakannya hanya demi seorang _namja_ yang usianya tak jauh berbeda dari Sungmin –putrinya. Wanita yang menorehkan begitu banyak luka di masa lalunya.

"Kau… untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Kangin tajam. Bahkan hingga saat ini pun ia masih belum bisa menutupi rasa bencinya pada wanita paruhbaya di hadapannya itu.

"Kangin_-ah_… aku…"

"_Appa_ kenapa? Aku yang meminta _Umma_ kemari untuk menemaniku, tak masalah 'kan?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap. Kangin tampak mendengus kesal. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin bergegas ia pergi dari sana.

"_Appa_… kau mau kemana?"

"Menjenguk Kibum."

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin menatap sinis sesosok _yeoja_ yang tubuhnya kini telah terpasang berbagai jenis alat-alat medis di tubuhnya. _Yeoja_ itu sama sekali tak menampakan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Sungmin memang sengaja datang ke rumah sakit tempat Kibum di rawat ini sesaat setelah Kangin pergi setelah menjenguk Kibum tadi. Jujur saja Sungmin kasihan melihat Kibum. Namun begitu melihat sesosok _namja_ tampan yang duduk di samping _yeoja _itu, hantinya seketika memanas lagi.

"Bahkan saat kau telah sekarat seperti ini pun, kau masih bisa mendapatkan perhatian Siwon," gumam Sungmin menahan rasa irinya yang kini semakin berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Seketika perasaan serakah dan ingin memiliki segalanya kembali menyeruak di hatinya. Haruskah…

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin tersentak saat di dengarnya suara _Appa_-nya yang berteriak dari dalam rumah. Bergegas ia berlari memasuki rumahnya.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sedih kedua orangtuanya yang kini tengah bertengkar hebat. Sungguh, Sungmin bingung kenapa mereka harus bertengkar lagi. Bukankah Leeteuk sudah tiada? Itu berarti sudah tak ada penghalang lagi 'kan? Tapi… kenapa?

Sungmin terisak pelan. Bahkan kehadiarannya pun tak di sadari oleh kedua orangtuanya yang masih sibuk saling berteriak. Apa kedua orangtuanya sudah tak mungkin lagi bersama?

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kembali kemari? Jangan harap aku mau memberikan Sungmin padamu! Dia putriku!" teriak Kangin. Sungmin menutup rapat telinganya. Namun suara teriakan kedua orangtuanya terus saja menggema.

"Dia juga putriku, Kangin-_ah_! aku berhak atasnya!" teriak Umma Sungmin tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kau ingin membawanya begitu? Kau pikir aku mau menyerahkan putriku pada _yeoja_ sepertimu? Lebih baik kau urus saja _namjachingu_-mu yang masih belia itu!"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar kata-kata _Appa_-nya. _Umma_-nya memiliki _namjachingu_ yang usianya jauh lebih muda dari _Umma_-nya? Apa itu penyebab _Appa_-nya menceraikan _Umma_-nya?

"Kau terus saja menyalahkanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan istri barumu itu, hah? Bukankah dia yang telah merebutmu dariku?" teriak _Umma_ Sungmin tak mau kalah.

Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tak tahan terus terusan berada di rumah ini. Bergegas ia bangkit dari posisinya. Dengan sigap di ambilnya sebuah tas besar dan memasukan beberapa pakaiannya kesana. Ia sudah memutuskan akan menginap di tempat Kyuhyun saja untuk beberapa hari ini.

**-oOoOo-**

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin Sungmin yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan tak selera. Semalam ia kaget dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba ke apartemennya dan memohon agar di ijinkan menginap.

Beruntung ia hanya tinggal sendiri, sehingga tak akan ada yang protes jika ia mengijinkan seorang _yeoja_ menginap di apartemennya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Matanya kini tengah menatap kosong pada sebuah objek yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Siwon-_ah_…" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar. Sontak Kyuhyun beralih menatap arah pandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya keras. Lagi-lagi pemuda bermarga Choi itu. apakah Sungmin tak bisa sehari saja tak memikirkan orang itu?

SRAT

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bertanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang kini tengah melamun. Tampaknya _namja _itu begitu tertekan. Wajahnya pucat dan kantung matanya sangat terlihat jelas.

Tak tahan melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Siwon, bergegas Kyuhyun pergi dari sana.

**-oOoOo-**

Kyuhyun menatap kosong halaman belakang sekolah. Saat ini ia lebih memilih menyendiri. Sesekali ia melempar kerikil di hadapannya tak tentu arah.

PUK

"Song.. Qian.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merinding. Hey, siapa yang tidak merinding berada sedekat ini dengan _yeoja_ kelewat eksentrik seperti Song Qian?

Song Qian mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tatapan _yeoja_ cantik –namun aneh- itu kini tampak menerawang. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bergidik ngeri. Apa _yeoja_ aneh itu kesurupan?

"Kau harus mengawasinya, Kyuhyun-_sshi_," ujar Song Qian tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Mengawasinya? Mengawasi siapa? Song Qian sepertinya menyadari kebingungan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu, kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang besar.

"Sungmin-_sshi_…"

"Sungmin? kenapa dengan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa yang tengah ditutupi Sungmin darinya? Apa Song Qian tahu ada apa dengan Sungmin? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja berkecamuk di kepalanya.

"Kau harus mengawasinya, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Terutama tepat tengah malam saat bulan purnama. Atau Sungmin akan semakin membahayakan banyak orang," ujar Song Qian lamat-lamat. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Song Qian bergegas pergi dari sana tanpa mau menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? mencelakakan banyak orang? Cih, mana mungkin. Dasar _yeoja_ gila," dengus Kyuhyun gusar.

Setelah dibuat jengkel oleh kejadian Sungmin menghampiri Siwon tadi. Kini malah gadis aneh bernama Song Qian yang membuatnya emosi. Sepertinya hari ini keberuntungan sama sekali tak berpihak padanya.

Namun jujur saja, perasaan Kyuhyun kini agak sedikit ragu. Sebenarnya apa yang diketahui Song Qian tentang Sungmin dan ia tidak tahu? Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mengawasi Sungmin. Sungmin memang benar-benar butuh perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

**-oOoOo-**

"Kyu, kau dari mana saja? Aku melihatmu bersama Song Qian tadi. Apa kalian berkencan?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik. Entah kenapa Sungmin sedikit tak suka saat mengetahui Kyuhyun pergi bukan bersamanya. Ia terbiasa Kyuhyun selalu berada di dekatnya. Tapi tadi? Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Jelas ia kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai saat menyadari ada nada kesal dalam suara Sungmin. apa Sungmin sudah mulai menyadari arti keberadaannya sekarang?

"_Wae_? Kau cemburu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengacak gemas surai kecoklatan Sungmin. Sungmin memberengutkan wajahnya kesal.

"Cemburu? Enak saja, untuk apa aku cemburu padamu tuan Cho yang terhormat?" tanya Sungmin sinis. Kyuhyun tampak terdiam sesaat,

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak cemburu berarti besok-besok aku bebas mendekati gadis lain,'kan? Aku 'kan bosan jika hanya dekat-dekat denganmu saja," ujar Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. namun entah kenapa sekali lagi perasaan tak rela kembali menyeruak di benak Sungmin.

'_Ah, mungkin karena aku terlalu terbiasa bersamanya, jadi seperti ini.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Ck, terserah kau saja!" ujar Sungmin kesal kemudian bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. perasaannya begitu kesal saat ini. Kyuhyun bosan padanya? yang benar saja? Kyuhyun tak boleh bosan padanya!

**-oOoOo-**

Sungmin setengah berlari mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok sahabatnya itu. jika mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, ingin rasanya Sungmin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sini.

**Flashback**

_Sungmin menatap Siwon yang masih terpaku dalam lamunannya. Perlahan tangan Sungmin terulur menggapai tangan Siwon yang berada di hadapannya. siwon tersentak kaget, namun tak menolak genggaman tangan Sungmin._

_Menyadari hal itu, Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdebar hebat. Apa ini artinya Siwon sudah mau membuka hatinya?_

"_Siwon-ah… aku mohon, jangan terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau harus bangkit. Kau harus sadar kalau di dunia ini tak hanya ada Kibum. Tapi juga ada orang lain yang selalu memperhatikanmu," ujar Sungmin perlahan. _

"_Apa maksudmu, Sungmin-sshi?" tanya Siwon curiga._

"_Siwon-ah… aku… aku menyukaimu. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan yang sama seperti Kibum untuk menempati hatimu?"_

_SRAT_

_Sungmin tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin._

"_Maaf, Sungmin-sshi. Aku hanya mencintai Kibum. Aku permisi, aku harus menjenguk Kibum," ujar Siwon kemudain bergegas pergi dari hadapan Sungmin tanpa menyadari raut terkejut sekaligus tak percaya Sungmin._

.

.

.

Tangis Sungmin semakin kencang saat di dapatinya Kyuhyun telah berada dihadapannya. Rupanya pemuda Cho itu sedang menyendiri di belakang sekolah.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat melihat Sungmin yang kini tengah menangis hebat.

"Min… kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

GREP

"Kyu… dia menolakku," ujar Sungmin di tengah-tengah isakannya. Sungmin kini tengah mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun erat menumpahkan tangisnya di dada bidang _namja_ Cho itu.

"Dia? Menolakmu? Apa maksudmu…" Kyuhyun tampak tercekat saat menyadari siapa yang di maksud Sungmin. oh, jelas. Memang siapa lagi yang Sungmin sukai? Dan lagi, orang itu –Choi Siwon- telah menolak Sungmin hingga membuat gadis ini menangis hebat seperti ini.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap rambut Sungmin perlahan. Sungmin masih terus terisak di pelukannya.

'_Apa kau begitu mencintainya, Ming? Apa benar-benar sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?'_

**-oOoOo-**

Hari ini Sungmin masih memilih menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun. ia masih enggan untuk pulang walaupun Kangin terus terusan membujuknya untuk pulang.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pelan pintu kamarnya yang kini tengah di tempati oleh Sungmin. sungmin tampak tertidur nyenyak setelah menangis hebat tadi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya letih kemudian berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tamunya. Apartemen ini hanya ada satu kamar. Dan kamar itu kini di tempati oleh Sungmin. otomatis Kyuhyun harus tidur di sofa.

Kyuhyun hampir terlelap saat tiba-tiba saja suara derit pintu terdengar. Seketika Kyuhyun terjaga saat menyadari pintu kamarnya telah terbuka. Bergegas Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya seraya mengusap cepat kedua matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Sungmin?" gumamnya.

'_Kau harus mengawasinya, Kyuhyun-sshi,'_

'_Kau harus mengawasinya, Kyuhyun-sshi. Terutama tepat tengah malam saat bulan purnama. Atau Sungmin akan semakin membahayakan banyak orang,'_

Kata-kata Song Qian tadi siang tiba-tiba saja terngiang di benaknya. Apa dia bisa percaya pada kata-kata Song Qian?

"Arrghh… aku pasti sudah gila," dengus Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun bergegas berjalan kearah jendela yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur tadi.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Malam ini… bulan purnama?

"Sungmin…"

**-oOoOo-**

Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti kemana Sungmin. beruntung tadi ia sempat menyusul Sungmin. hampir saja ia kehilangan jejak _yeoja_ itu. tanpa sepengetahuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus mengintai _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin nekad keluar tengah malam seperti ini? Memang apa yang akan di lakukan oleh _yeoja_ itu?

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap heran sekelilingnya. Ia seperti mengenal tempat ini. Ini seperti… area sekolahnya. Apa yang akan Sungmin lalukan malam-malam begini disini? Kyuhyun merasakan tengkuknya merinding.

Kyuhyun berdiri di belakang sebuah pohon besar sehingga tak terlihat oleh Sungmin. dari sini ia bisa mengawasi apa saja yang tengah Sungmin lakukan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat di lihatnya Sungmin berdiri diam di depan undakan tangga di belakang sekolah mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga pertama, dan seketika itu pula angin berhembus kencang tak wajar.

Kyuhyun semakin merinding saat dari kejauhan terdengar suara lolongan anjing di susul suara kikikan seorang wanita. Beberapa kali terdengar pula suara burung gagak di iringi hembusan angin yang semakin kencang.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

.

.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki undakan tangga di belakang sekolahnya itu. ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia menaiki tangga ini. Ia sudah cukup kebal dengan semua rintangan dan gangguan di tiap undakan tangga.

'_Sedikit lagi…'_

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat di hadapannya telah muncul anak tangga ke tiga puluh. Itu artinya sebentar lagi keinginannya akan terpenuhi.

29

30

Wuuzzzz

"AKU INGIN CHOI SIWON MENJADI KEKASIHKU!"

.

.

.

Wuuzzzz

"AKU INGIN CHOI SIWON MENJADI KEKASIHKU!"

Kyuhyun tampak terkaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya kini menegang hebat. Itu tadi…

"Su..Sungmin…"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : annyeong, mianhae update-nya lama banget XD. Mian lagi, part ini pendek, ini baru part A- nya doang. Saya potong dua soalnya kesibukan di DuTa terlalu mengganggu #plak.**

**Gomawo buat yang udah nunggu+nagih, Love ya~!**

**.**

**Q & A ::**

**Q : masukin cast haehyuk?**

A : wah.. ga janji, ya, hehe… cast segini aja update-nya udah lama bgt XD

**Q : sungmin jahat. Benci ama sungmin?**

A: please bgt, jangan ada bash cast dong… ini kan cuma fiksi. jadi sifat sungmin kayak gitu cuma tuntutan peran. so, tolong jgn ada bash cast, oke?

**Q : ini happy ending kan?**

A : diusahakan happy end, hehe…

**Q : Qian itu siapa?**

A : entahlah… Qian siapa ya? #plak XD

**Q : Kyu belum berperan banyak?**

A : iya, mianhae, tuntutan cerita #plak

**Q : romance-nya kapan?**

A : yang pasti bukan sekarang. Mungkin di akhir-akhir chapt. Ini masih fokus di horror-nya dulu.

.

**:: BIG THANKS TO ::**

**Prfvckgyu ; elfishy09 ; bunnyming ; heldamagnae ; kyu ; guest ; HeeKitty ; shywona489 ; NurLarasati13 ; guest 2 ; PaboGirl ; Lady Ze ; TifyTiffanyLee ; Rilakkyuming97 ; Vincent Brianna Cho ; arisatae ; cho yooae ; JSJW407 ; Shella Aprillia ; bunnykyu ; afteRain602 ; chaerashin ; arianyferyna ; Minnie kyumin ; zaAra evilkyu**


End file.
